


The Walker ~a dreamnotfound fanfic~

by tbhstarzhatesyou



Series: More than just a Dream [2]
Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Book 2, M/M, Part 2, Plot Twists, dreamnotnap, emily and sapnap, future brothers in law???, gonna be good, happy then sad, sad then happy then sad, second try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhstarzhatesyou/pseuds/tbhstarzhatesyou
Summary: "Who do you have feelings for?" Dream asked, peeling an eye open to look at him. George felt frazzled- the buzzing feeling in his chest going crazy like a trapped firefly. The feeling was a firefly. An ever growing light that went wild sometimes.Wild when he was with Dream."Oh- um nobody, it's nothing. It's nobody." He turned away from Dreams fierce gaze. Dream closed his one open eye, going back to his relaxed pose."Really? That's a shame.""Why?""Because I like you."------------------Ok so yes, this is the second book in the series but pleaseeeeeeee, I know you're probably going to go back and read the first- because like- logic- BUT I HATE HOW I WROTE IT AND THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER SOOOOOOhere's the first book summary:i know it may sound good but i really hate the lack in dialogue and the first 4 chapters are so bad-dream shows up and Georges house unexpectedly, George has like trauma past that nobody knows about except for Emily, Emily is his sister, George and dream share some cutesy moments, they end up kissing, Sapnap comes, flirts with Emily, George gets mad, dream and George chat-end of book one
Relationships: Dream x George - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, emilynap, sapnap and emily
Series: More than just a Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205861
Kudos: 2





	The Walker ~a dreamnotfound fanfic~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who do you have feelings for?" Dream asked, peeling an eye open to look at him. George felt frazzled- the buzzing feeling in his chest going crazy like a trapped firefly. The feeling was a firefly. An ever growing light that went wild sometimes.
> 
> Wild when he was with Dream.
> 
> "Oh- um nobody, it's nothing. It's nobody." He turned away from Dreams fierce gaze. Dream closed his one open eye, going back to his relaxed pose.
> 
> "Really? That's a shame."
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "Because I like you."

George just stared at him. 

No words left his mouth and no words came to mind. His mind was in complete and utter shock. Dream opened his one eye again, and his shock must have been on the outside as well because Dream sputtered out a laugh. Before he knew it Dream was wheezing, doing weird little lurches and coughs along with it. It was hard not to laugh with him- his laughter had always been contagious. The same way his smile could light up a room, how he could turn someone's mood around by just flicking on a light-switch.

So there they were, sitting on the stiff carpeted floor, laughing without reason. To others they may look insane- the laughing maniacs they were. George didn't know why he was laughing; the love of many years had just told him the feeling was mutual... and he was laughing- 

This didn't make sense.

Nothing made sense.

And at that George sputtered his laughing, turned to Dream. "Wait what did you say." Dream tilted his head to George, looking him into the eyes with his own of yellow. Green. They were green. Dream lifted the corner of his mouth, slightly showing teeth.

"I said that your so colorblind that you look like a clown today." George looking at him dumbfoundedly- was he serious. Dreams smile grew as George checked his outfit, a frown growing on his features. "Ha, gotcha. I said that Georgie is my love, although I can't seem to find him. He's missing- some would even say he's 'not found-'." George got up from when he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and crawled over to Dream. He was acting irrationally, too caught up in the moment. But he sat on Dreams lap, straddling him as he planted a kiss directly on his mouth.

Dreams eyes flicked open, his relaxed state disturbed. Dream arched into the kiss- taking Georges face in his hands. He sat up, not breaking his lips from Georges own. 

They eventually broke apart, both trying to catch their breaths. “Oh and who said you were a bottom?” Dream smiled.

”I exceed many peoples expectations.” was all George said, still breathing heavy.

”Yes, you exceed all expectations... just not with colors.” 

“Oh shut up.” George said as he kissed him, smiling onto his mouth. Dream laughed in between their kisses.

* * *

He didn't know what time it was he woke up. Their limbs were intertwined, with Georges hand resting on Dreams chest, his fingers brushing up against his collarbone. They still lay on the floor, a blanket pulled down hastily from Georges bed behind him. 

He didn't know why he asked Dream to stay- didn't know why, after hours spent with swollen lips and flushed faces from kissing, he couldn't bare to see Dream leave. Surprisingly the friend had stayed without question, planted a kiss on Georges lips before ruffling his hair and moving back to his prior spot. So here he lay, sprawled on the floor of his bedroom, a blanket thrown over him and- and Dream. 

Not in a million years would he imagine that this was how he would spend his day. Laying with his secret love, Finding Nemo playing in the background, Dream sleeping peacefully next to him. 

_"Oh come on now." he heard Dream say with a small laugh._

_"What?! I just haven't gotten the time to watch it- plus," he added with emphasis, "it's a children's movie, and I don't know about you but I for one am a man of refined taste."_

_"Funny coming from the man who's watched every Barbie movie."_

_"Come on, you know you have too."_

_"Nope. My sister was never into that sort of thing."_

_"Really? Drista seems like the type of person to watch 'the twelve dancing princess' and 'the princess and the pauper'."_

_"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"_

_"Nothing... Plus, if I were you I'd take it as a compliment." George leaned back, exaggerating with his hands. "Those two are the_ classics _." When he got no reply he looked back towards Dream who was just staring at him in aw. "What?"_

_"I just never thought I'd be talking about Barbie movies with you."_

_George gave him a light shove, Dream laughing as he swatted him off. "Ok, now, is 'Finding Nemo' good or bad?"_

_"I would say good- I mean, I think Finding Dory is better but like you said 'gotta love the classics.'"_

_"Ok then we're watching it." he scrolled through his Netflix list to find where it was, the faint noise of buttons being clicked filling the room._

_"Wait wait wait." Dream said, snatching the remote from him. "Do you have the new Barbie movie on your list-" George blushed and snatched the remote back from his friend, hurrying up and pressing play on the childish fish movie. As they settled down, Dream repositioning the blanket over teh two of them, George couldn't help but think- oh how he never wanted this to end._

Dream started to stir next to him, his eyes starting to flutter open. George marveled at how peaceful he looked as he slept, his blond hair thrown askew, creating a golden halo around his head. 

"Oh gosh." Dream said, one hand smothering his face while the other reached for his phone. "Damn it's like 2 o'clock, I can't believe we fell asleep during a movie where a fish's family dies." George coughed out a laugh, Dream giving him a soft shove, George swatting him away. 

"That was only the beginning of the movie though, the rest was just the outcome of what happens when children go against their parents rules that were set to keep them safe- an obvious rule really."

Dream pulled his arms behind his head, George, having been in a sitting position, was looking down on him. "Well..." he said thoughtfully looking upwards, "Nobody ever thinks of it like that, they just like the adventure." he threw a smile towards George. "Plus, everything with Dory's character was fun."

"I mean, I guess."

"Great, now tonight ima force you to watch Finding Dory because," he did the chefs-kiss thing, "I love it."

"Fine, but only if we get to watch something I choose."

"Ooooh is Gogy going to make me watch a Barbie movie with him." he poked at George, who just swatted him away again with a giggle.

"Nooooo, I had something else in mind."

"Great I can't wait." Dream says and he hoists himself up from the floor. "I'm gonna go check on Snapmap and Emily really quick." He began to leave but then as he reached the door he turned on his heels. 

"Wha-" George began but was interrupted my Dream pressing his lips against his own. It was a quick kiss, but it made Georges heart melt nonetheless. As Dream walked towards the door, he threw him a wink before finally leaving.

_Oh this boy was going to be the end of me._

George blushed and threw himself on the ground as if he was just going to ~photosynthesize~. He covered his burning face with his arms- _oh Dream why did you have to be so goddamned perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwwwwwww I love this chapterrrrrrrrrrrr ajsgnakjdgnaksjbdg
> 
> they are so cute :3
> 
> I'm so happy that I'm starting this fanfiction off with good writing- at least to my low standards- unlike the first part of this- *cough* dont read the first 4 chapter of part 1 *cough*
> 
> nowwww
> 
> AHHHHHHH IM SO EXCITED FOR HOW THIS IS GONNA TURN OUT  
> I HAVE SO MANY PLOT TWISTS PLANNED  
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> *demonic screeches as i fall from my chair*  
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
